Celesti 120
by Toshiwolf
Summary: Celesti is a huge MMORPG, the warrior Vincent von Silverborn is one of the best players in the game. But he has a secret, behind the game Vincent is actually a 15 year old girl named Alex Greer. Can Alex keep her true identity a secret while getting through the day-to-day tasks of being a teenager? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the images I use


Eye on the prize, mustn't hesitate for a second. I carefully stepped onto the next tile on the floor. Nothing happened. I sighed with relief, none of the traps were triggered. I made my way across the grimy stones and into the treasure room of the dungeon. In the center of the treasure room, sat a golden crown covered in diamonds. I picked it up and a blinding light shone from a hole in the ceiling. An angel appeared.

"Congratulations!" she smiled "You have completed the 104th dungeon, Vincent von Silverborn."

"Yo she's totally hot!" Thor exclaimed.

Audrey whacked him on the head with her staff and retorted, "Pervert!"

Thor is barbarian and Audrey is a fairy. Both are excellent friends of mine. Although, they can be rather annoying a times. The angel departed and we took the gold and weapons that were of value.

"Another day, another dungeon cleared, thanks to you Vincent."

"Oh come on, I didn't do that much." I said trying to be modest "Besides, Audrey did more poisoning that giant snake."

The ground started glowing and the party was engulfed in light. They were teleported to the main town, Provenance, it was a thriving town full of lot of people and a marketplace. I checked my rank, now I was rank seven.

"Yo Vincent, that dungeon boosted our ranks by like a lot! Soon I'll catch up to you and defeat you in battle!"

"You know, update 1.2.0 is coming out in a few days." Audrey stated "I hope they fix some bugs and add tons of new stuff."

The new update is for the game that we play Celesti. It is a fantasy MMORPG. It's very popular and is one of the top grossing games. Me and my friends here love the game and are some of the best. I'm the leader of our group, Team Aeros. Now not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm a pretty strong player, ranked seventh in the world. Basically, I'm an elite. We strolled through the town on our way to the bank to turn the treasures and weapons we had into money. We pretty much had all the money we needed, but we entered the dungeons for the thrill of it.

We walked outside when a huge crowd bombarded us. They all shouted, "Vincent! Vincent!". I really hated dealing with fangirls, they were just so… I guess annoying really. But, there was one who I really couldn't stand.

"Oh Vincent!" someone cheered as the crowd parted.

"Not her." I sighed. It was the valkyrie Solara, rank five. She rode in on her noble pegasus, Gaia.

"Oh Vincent, are these pest bothering you?"

"No, not at all." I said trying to keep up my fake smile.

"You really shouldn't be around such low rank players. They'll probably try to get close to you so that they can steal your spotlight."

"Uh…"

Thor walked over to Solara to give her a piece of his mind. "Hey! You shouldn't call people pests."

"Is that right 123?"

"1-123? How dare you!"

In Celesti, it is considered disrespectful to call someone by their rank. There is a setting to hide your rank, but mostly high rank players do that for privacy.

"It doesn't matter if you are rank 5, I'm gonna kick you off your high horse. Or in this case pegasus."

Thor drew his battle hammer and readied for an attack. Solara began to draw her sword, when Audrey stopped her. "Guys you can't fight remember, or else the golems will punish you."

The golems are a security system set in place so that payers can't fight in the towns. Solara scoffed and tugged on the reigns of Gaia. He took off into the air, making her a distant memory. After that the crowd dispersed and everything went back to normal.

I checked the time and realized it was almost 5:00 P.M., "Well guys I gotta log off, see you later?"

"Definitely, I want to raise my rank and show it to that Solara!" Thor said confidently.

"Yes, I need to increase my magic power to become a top rank spell caster." Audrey smiled.

I accessed my settings and logged out. Now that VR has been perfected, the virtual world feels like the real one. I woke up in my room, my blonde hair now stuck to my face. Time to walk my dog, Ginger. I stood up and straightened my skirt. I pulled my hair back and feed Ginger. Even though I'm just walking my dog, as a girl, I have to look my best!

It was early morning and sadly it was every teens nightmare. Time to go to school. I had had some weird dream where I had married Solara. Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine. Me and my best friends Zeke Fox and Audrey Bowman, or better well known as Thor and Audrey, go to the same school which is why we are all in a party together on Celesti.

Okay, okay, I guess it's time for the question on everyone's mind. Why is my Celesti character a guy? Well, it all started when I first got the game for Christmas. Coincidentally, my friends also got the game too, but it was trending at the time so it only made sense. The only way you can play the game is to go to their website, enter the code you get in the game's box, then you get access to the character maker screen. There were eight races you could choose from: fairy, barbarian, valkyrie, elf, druid, human, reptilian, and monster. There are also subspecies of each race like dark elf and half-elf to add to the variety and creativity of a character. Now I was gonna be a druid with a magic ability, but things got complicated. Just at the moment I was about to select my race, my mom called me downstairs to take out the trash. As soon as I left my bed room, my little brother, Drew, had snuck into my room and started making a character himself. When I came back in I saw what he was doing and stopped him, but it was too late. My druid had turned into a warrior type half-elf. I was mad, but he was nine and we all know that little kids are always, attracted to new and cool things. Seeing as he had already confirmed the character, I just rolled with it, naming him after my favorite character from a video game I love, Vincent von Silverborn.

I headed out the door and to the bus stop. Audrey was also there since she lives pretty close to my house. I gave her a friendly wave and she returned it.

"I didn't think we would make it out of that dungeon alive." she said adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, if there's one thing that's nice about having a warrior class, it's that you can deal strong attacks." I replied.

When all of got the game, we all agreed to meet at the fountain in the middle of Provenance. They were pretty confused at first, but they grew used to it.

"Do you think she's having trouble choosing a race?"

"Well there are a lot to options and combinations you can make." Thor explained "Plus naming your character can be difficult to."

It was then that I walked over to them. You should have seen the looks on their faces! It was priceless! They thought I was some weirdo pretending to be their friend, but I quickly proved myself by saying their names. Ugh, that's when they started laughing. I probably will never live it down.

Anyway, we boarded the bus and headed for school. Cloverton High School, my ever so crazy school. The chemistry Mr. Bard, always has us do insane experiments like mixing chlorine, vinegar, and baking soda. One time we even set off the fire alarm. Next is Mrs. Natalie, the geometry teacher. Rumor has it that she once made a student make one hundred origami swans because he forgot his homework. Finally my favorite teacher, Mr. Hemsgrove, and I gotta say he is the best in the world. Normally while we're in his study hall class he lets us play our online games and our board games. Sometimes he even joins in.

The day dragged on as usual, lots of homework and test. I ran into Zeke at lunch and well… he started a really long argument on who the hottest girl at school was.

"I'm telling you Alex, NPC's got nothing on these hotties!" he debated.

"You're such a child." I sighed.

"Don't say that Alex! You're just jealous cause you're not on the list."

"I could really care less."

Just then, Julia Reynolds sat at our table. Julia is one of the most popular girls at the school. She also happens to be on Zeke's stupid list. She's pretty nice to everyone and is involved in most of the clubs. But, what was she doing at our table of nerds?

"Hi there," she smiled "Nice day isn't it?"

I knew Zeke would be useless in this conversation. He had already started blushing, his face as red as a rose.

"Um yeah, it's a great day."

"I'm Julia, it's nice to meet you!"

Nice to meet you! I've known her since the sixth grade! She forgot who I am! If only I had my sacred sword with me, then I'd show her who's forgettable!

"Would you two like to join the art club? We're always looking for new members."

Zeke was still dumbfounded, but I knew him well enough that he didn't like art.

"Thanks for the offer, but we have to decline."

"Oh that's too bad. Well thank you for your time anyway."

She took her leave and I snapped Zeke out of his trance. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was someone she reminded me of. After that the day flew on by. I got on the bus, went home and quickly did my homework. Once I finished it was time. I booted up my VR system and loaded Celesti. It was three days before update 1.2.0 would be launched.

I was on my own today, since Zeke and Audrey were occupied with other things. I guess that just goes to show how much time I have on my hands. I was heading to a cave to fight a dragon. I wanted to raise my Exp so my level would go up. I covered red scarf around my face so that I could get around without running into trouble. I snuck out of town and into the forest. There, I continued on the path that led to the dragon's cave. However, at the time I didn't know I was being followed. Like an idiot, I entered the cave without bothering to check for traps or anything. Good thing for me there were none. I kept walking with my guard up.

Since I'm a half-elf, I get increased senses, like hearing and sight. I could hear the footsteps of someone approaching from behind. Although to anyone else, they would have been absolutely silent. I drew my sword and dashed behind them. I pressed it right up against their throat, ensuring they wouldn't away. I thought it was a monster, but it wasn't when they spoke.

"Oh Vincent, must you be so forceful." the person said.

"S-Solara?!" I muttered in surprise "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I was in town and saw you leaving. Using my expert intuition, I assumed you were going to raid a dungeon or something like that."

Yeah right, like her story was like that. She probably was just stalking me, like a creep. Guess I'll have to work on my disguises.

"Plus, now that I'm here, you have someone to help you on your mission."

Great. One reason I don't like hanging out with high ranked players is because of their superior attitudes. But I can't deny her skills as a valkyrie. We continued through the cave, every now and then a troll or a small monster would attack us, but nothing too difficult. It was when we came to a big door that we knew we had reached the dragon's chamber. We pushed the giant doors open to see a room full of gold and treasures. At this point it's become a cliche. We cautiously entered the grand room and walked around the edges of the treasure, no dragon in sight.

"Maybe the rumors about this place were wrong?"

"Could be, but maybe it's sle-"

Before I knew it, i was in the claws of the dragon. It had been hiding under the treasure an waited until we were easy to pick off. I struggled to break free, ut the dragons grip just grew tighter. I found it odd that it didn't bother to attack or even notice Solara, even though she was there ready to kill it. Then the thought hit me! Aw man, this is the second time today I've done something stupid! I forgot the most basic rule of fighting dragons. They love gold, and I wear shiny, gold armor. Well since I was useless, Solara stepped in. Wielding her mighty lightning spear, she threw it at the dragon.

"You have no need to fear, darling! I will slay this beast and save you!"

Isn't the knight supposed to save the girl? Whatever. The dragon became agitated and started flinging its arms and tail around. That also meant I was knocked into pillars and flung like a rag doll. Solara summoned another spear and took off. She jumped high into the air and launched a barrage of spears at the dragon. It blocked them with its wings, then countered with a fire blast. Solara's lightning attacks wouldn't do much to a dragon, considering that they have tough skin that protects from magical attacks.

I stabbed the dragons hand with my sword and it quickly released me. Once my feet touched the ground I started charging my sword for an attack. Solara summoned Gaia and took to the air. Using her blinding speed, she pierced through the dragons skin. My sword had finished charging for an all out attack. I lunged at the dragon and released its full power.

"Solar Strike!"

I landed my attack right where Solara had made hers, a critical hit! The dragon became engulfed in flames before it ran out of HP and disappeared. I had to catch my breath since I don't use too many all out attacks because they drain my energy. I looked up. Solara was staring directly at me, before averting her eyes.

"Um, thanks for helping me out. I wouldn't have been able to complete it without you."

Or at least that's what I said to her, but by the way she was looking at me, I think she heard something like this:

"Solara, you are a true hero, saving my life so elegantly. I wish for you to be my one and only!"

I think she was lost and thought so I started to leave. She snapped out of her trance and ran to my side, clinging onto my arm.

"Please tell me you'll be at the convention on tomorrow! Well, that is if you live nearby. I'll be there, and I wish to meet you face to face."

What?! W-was she asking me out, ew! How am I supposed to answer that?!

"Uh, maybe."

"That's wonderful! I'll be wearing my tag so be on the lookout!"

She logged off and left me there absolutely speechless. I had two problems. One, she lives in the same town as me! Two I was already going with my friends.

The convention was so freaking cool! I had no idea so many players live in my town. There were so many things to do. There were duels, you could buy exclusive merchandise and some people were even dressed up.

"Guys we should totally get in line for photos!" Zeke suggested.

Of course there was one problem. Once you entered the convention hall you were given a name tag. I couldn't just write my real characters name down, that would be crazy! So, I made something up on the spot. I was now the druid Lilika. And you know what, it work! No one bothered to give a second look.

"Guys look over there." Audrey said pointing to a table, "Isn't that Julia?"

Julia was sitting at a table and she was getting a lot of attention, But, what was she doing here? We walked over to get a closer look. When I realized I had made a big mistake. I didn't think it was possible. I didn't think "she" would be here. I didn't think she meant "this" convention. Of all the cities and towns, of all the players in the world, I never thought I would ever meet her in real life. Her name tag read: Solara. Julia was Solara! The person who's in love with my alter ego goes to the same school as me.

I could see Zeke and Audrey were just as confused as me. I guess it would've been inevitable. Taking in a deep breath I walked up to her. She stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"I remember you guys, we go to the same school." she said "It's nice to see some familiar faces here."

Okay it has to be said. That nice attitude of hers is really annoying. I mean it's just way too fake.

"By any chance, would you have happened to seen anyone with the name tag "Vincent von Silverborn?" I'm looking for them."

That's when she saw it, our name tags. How could she forget the names of the two people Vincent hangs out with. Her smile turned into a kind of disgusted look.

"Wait a minute. You two are Vincent's friends aren't you?"

"And what if we are?" Zeke argued "What do you want with him?"

"He promised me he would be here."

Zeke burst into laughter, his face turning red.

"Yeah right, like he would agree to that."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he clearly doesn't have feelings for you."

"You're just saying that so you two can keep him all to yourselves!"

"We let him do what he wants. He decides what he does." Audrey argued.

"Besides, for all we know he could live on the other side of the world." Zeke explained.

Julia shot them a dirty look. Time for us to get far away, I'd rather not be slain today. I grabbed my two, brave and crazy friends and pulled them out of the fire before they got burned. We stayed away from Julia for the rest of the day. Other then our little encounter, the rest of the convention was awesome! We played a bunch of little carnival games, winning some limited edition prizes, like event passes for the game. Zeke tried his hand in a sword fighting competition, no surprise though, he lost. Audrey bought a poster of the cover of Celesti. I didn't see too many things that I wanted, or could buy. But, there was something that caught my eye. It was a red scarf, like the one I wear in game. Plus, it was really cheap. I bought it and put it on. It was so warm and comfortable! The convention was ending so we headed for the entrance, which was near Julia's table. She still had that angry look on her face, but it soon changed. Maybe it was the scarf? Maybe I reminded her of Vincent.

"See you guys on tonight?" I asked.

"You know it!"

"Probably, see you then." Audrey replied.

We took our separate ways and headed home. Tomorrow I would have to go back to school and do the same boring stuff. I arrived home and ate dinner. Once I was done I went to my room and booted up my VR system. Unfortunately I was greeted by a tight hug from Solara.

"Where were you today, I felt so lonely?!" she cried.

"I was uh, busy." I answered.

"Yo Vin!" Thor shouted waving followed by Audrey.

Solara and Thor locked gazes while Audrey tried to break them up. Although some parts of my real life may be boring, I can always count on Celesti for a laugh and fun. Update 1.2.0 was out and new challenges lay in front of us.

"Come on guys," I said pointing my sword near a cave "We have a dungeon to complete!"


End file.
